bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quincy Archer Hates You
| wydaniePL = 20 kwietnia, 2010 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-171-5 | rozdziałyJa = 026. Paradise is Nowhere 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US 028. Symptom of Synesthesia 029. Stop that stupid!! 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU 032. Hero is Always With Me? 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 034. Quincy Archer Hates You | rozdziałyPL = 026. Paradise is Nowhere 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US 028. Symptom of Synesthesia 029. Stop that stupid!! 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU 032. Hero is Always With Me? 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 034. Quincy Archer Hates You | cover = Uryū Ishida | obrazek2 = | podpis2 = }} QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU jest czwartym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Muaahahahahahahaaaa! Ten głośny, charakterystyczny śmiech może świadczyć tylko o jednym! Do Karakury przybył charyzmatyczny spec od kontaktów z duchami - jedyny i niepowtarzalny Don Kanonji! W opuszczonym szpitalu kręcony jest kolejny odcinek programu z jego udziałem. Zniesmaczony tym całym zamieszaniem Ichigo nie przejawia specjalnego zainteresowania odwiedzinami wybitnego medium. Czy jednak nie wynikną z tego jakieś kłopoty!?. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 026. Paradise is Nowhere Kon ucieka z domu zmęczony złym traktowaniem przez Ichigo i Rukię. Opis Występujące postacie: # Kon # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Chizuru Honshō # Michiru Ogawa # Ryō Kunieda # Yasutora Sado Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 15: Doskonały plan Kona 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US Ichigo wybiera się w miejsce kręcenia kolejnego odcinka programu Dona Kanonjiego. Opis '''Występujące postacie' # Ichigo Kurosaki # Don Kanonji # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 10: Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! 028. Symptom of Synesthesia Podczas nagrania programu Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze, Ichigo i Rukia odnajdują duszę która wkrótce zmieni się w Hollowa. Opis Występujące postacie: # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Demi-Hollow # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Hexapodus # Shrieker # Fishbone D # Grand Fisher # Acidwire # Cattepiller Hollow # Don Kanonji Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 10: Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! 029. Stop that stupid!! Don Kanonji nieumyślnie przyczynia się do szybszej przemiany duszy w Hollowa. Opis Występujące postacie: # Demi-Hollow # Don Kanonji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Karin Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Reiichi Ōshima # Keisuke Sorimachi # Ryō Kunieda # Chizuru Honshō # Misato Ochi # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 10: Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding Dusza "oczyszczona" przez Dona Kanonjiego powraca jako Hollow i atakuje jego oraz Ichigo. Opis Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Don Kanonji # Kisuke Urahara # Rukia Kuchiki # Demi-Hollow # Karin Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 10: Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU Don Kanonji i Ichigo podejmują walkę z Hollowem. Opis Występujące postacie: # Don Kanonji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Demi-Hollow # Rukia Kuchiki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Yasutora Sado # Kisuke Urahara Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 10: Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! 032. Hero is Always With Me? Kanonji pomaga Ichigo pokonać Hollowa. Opis Występujące postacie: # Don Kanonji # Demi-Hollow # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 10: Atak przy poświęconej ziemi! 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 Ichigo i jego przyjaciele muszą tłumaczyć się w szkole z zajść podczas kręcenia programu, tymczasem Don Kanonji składa wizytę Ichigo. Opis Występujące postacie: # Kagine # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Yasutora Sado # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Misato Ochi # Dyrektor # Don Kanonji # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 11: Legendarny Quincy 034. Quincy Archer Hates You Ichigo i Rukia dowiadują się, kto uprzedza ich w pozbywaniu się Hollowów. Opis Występujące postacie: # Gruby Duch # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryū Ishida # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Tetsuo Momohara Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 11: Legendarny Quincy Odniesienia Nawigacja en:QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU ru:Том 4 de:Band 4: Quincy Archer hasst dich Kategoria:Tomy